Tamers Kymellion Adventure
by Howling Wolf
Summary: A Digimon TamersMarvel's Power Pack x-over.


Disclaimer: Power Pack is owned by Marvel and Digimon is owned by Disney. I own nothing but the idea for how these characters could meet.

Howling Wolf: Yep another tamers/comic x-over from my deranged imagination. And of course as usual it's a Rukato story. So sit back, read, enjoy, and please review.

**TAMERS: THE KYMELLIAN ADVENTURE**

** BY HOWLING WOLF**

Shinjuku, Japan one month after the D-reaper's attack…

Takato Matsuki sat against the hut that had served as Guilmon's home. Now though the hut was empty. Empty that is except for the lingering digital gate that Takato had discovered shortly after all the tamers' digimon had returned to the digital world. Absently sketching in his sketch pad Takato thought back to when he had first discovered the digital gate.

The excitement of his discovery still with him, Takato had not hesitated in telling the rest of the tamers. The news had surprised Yamaki and the Monster Makers as well. They had not expected a gate to the digital world to exist, let alone be found.

Yamaki had immediately wanted to have a look at the gate. When Takato had shown the digital gate to him, Yamaki had frowned. As far as he was concerned a connection between the two worlds should not now be possible.

Still, possible or not the portal was there in front of them. It was a few days later and the Monster Makers had declared the digital gate completely stable. All the tamers had cheered at that bit of news. Moment later the digital gate began pulsing and growing. Backing away they watched as figures began to emerge.

To the surprise of everyone the figures turned out to be the tamers' digimon. All that is, except for one. Guilmon was nowhere among the group of digimon. When Takato asked about his partner none of the digimon could look at him. It was Renamon that finally spoke.

"Takato I am sorry. Upon our return to the digital world Guilmon suddenly deleted." She said.

Takato had not taken the news well. Anger and disbelief filled him as he looked at first Renamon then the rest of the digimon. Renamon winced as Takato at her. The news of his partner's 'death' was not the only thing that Renamon had to tell Takato. Before anymore could be said Takato ran out of the park.

_'Poor Takato.'_ Was the thought of everyone there. Even Jeri silently agreed. Although Jeri had lost her partner as well. She had at least been able to see Leomon's last moments.

Now several weeks later, Takato would spend his time as he did now. Absently sketching near the digital gate waiting for Guilmon to show up. However no matter how many times Takato visited there was no sign of Guilmon. There was no denying that Renamon had been telling the truth. Takato let out a sigh. It was time he accepted that Guilmon was gone.

"Takato."

The goggle headed tamer looked up to see Renamon standing over him.

"Hello Renamon." Takato said going back to his sketching.

"The others are worried about you, you know." Renamon commented.

Takato sighed. "Yeah I know. It's just hard to accept that Guilmon is really gone."

Renamon nodded in understanding. She was well aware of the connection that had existed between Takato and Guilmon. Knowing that this would probably be her only chance to catch him alone, Renamon decided to complete her mission from the digital sovereigns.

"Takato I have a gift for you from Zhuqiamon and the other sovereigns." She said at last.

This caught Takato's attention immediately. Why would Zhuqiamon, of all beings, want to give him a gift?

"A gift?" asked Takato.

"Yes the sovereigns discovered this when they tried to recover Guilmon's data."

Renamon opened her paw to reveal a floating hazard symbol. Takato stared in shock at the symbol. Despite it being on Guilmon, Takato had never thought he would every see the hazard in anything but his nightmares.

"What is it Renamon?" Takato asked in awe.

"As far as the sovereigns have been able to discover about it is that it was hidden within Guilmon's data." Said Renamon.

"I… It was inside Guilmon's data? How? What could it be for?" mused Takato.

Renamon could only shrug. "I do not know. Not even the sovereigns know for certain."

"Then why give it to me, surely after the Megidramon incident…" started Takato.

"Azulongmon believes that it would be better guarded in your hands."

Before Takato could reply Renamon grabbed Takato's hand. She placed the hazard data in Takato's opened hand and closed it. Takato felt a burning sensation in his hand. Looking down he saw the hazard had burned itself into his hand.

Unaware of the meeting taking place between Takato and Renamon, the other tamers continued to worry over their friend.

Rika was especially worried. The few times she had seen Takato during the past few weeks, he had looked totally in the dumps. It was obvious that he had been having a hard time accepting what the digimon had said: that Guilmon was gone forever. Rika was scared that Takato's reaction would be similar to Jeri's. Renamon's behavior was another thing that bothered Rika. It was almost as if her partner knew some secret that couldn't be shared with anyone.

The tamers were not the only ones to notice Takato's strange behavior. Mie and Takeshiro Matsuki had seen how quiet Takato had become. Fortunately Mie knew of a coming surprise that she hoped would help cheer her son up.

Two days later…

Jim and Margaret Power shared a smile as their four children played in Shinjuku Park. The Power family had arrived in Japan to pay a visit to Margaret's cousin Mie and her family.

"Do you think your cousin will be all right with our suddenly visiting her?" asked Jim.

"Oh it will be fine Jim. Besides I want the kids to meet Mie's son Takato." Said Margaret.

While their parents talked the Power children were enjoying the park as children usually do.

"Ha ha ha! You can't catch me!" laughed Katie.

"Oh yes we will. Julie, Jack, let's get her." Alex said giving chase to his youngest sibling.

The four siblings continued their game of chase until they came to a set of concrete steps. Walking up the steps the children were surprised to see another kid sitting there drawing.

"Uh, hello?" said Katie.

Takato looked up startled. Seeing four other children he waved hello to them. One of the girls spoke, but Takato couldn't understand a single word said. The Power children seemed to realize this as well.

"Uh Katie, I don't think he can understand you." Said Julie.

"Let's just go. I want to get back to Mom and Dad." Jack said.

Realizing that none of the four spoke any Japanese Takato wished he could give them a way to understand him. Suddenly each of the Power children gave a gasp as they were surrounded by a blackish glow.

Jack jumped forward grabbing Takato's shirt front. Jack wasn't certain what had just happened to him and his siblings. He just knew that the closest person had to be responsible.

"What did you do to us?" demanded Jack.

"I didn't do anything." Protested Takato.

Takato's eyes widened as he realized something.

"Hey I can understand you!" he exclaimed.

Not paying attention to the significance of what Takato had just said, Jack continued to shake Takato.

"Yeah, now what did you do?"

Jack was pulled of Takato by his father who had just arrived to see his son grab Takato. Katie was telling their mother what had happened. Alex and Julie helped there father try to calm Jack down.

Confused Takato barely registered the pain that was coming from his hand. However the burning sensation was soon overpowering. Looking down at his hand Takato saw the hazard glowing an ominous black…

To Be Continued…


End file.
